Every Single Detail
by Ioio-Chan
Summary: Living. Eating. Speaking. Watching TV. We do all these together. Yet with every one of those trivial matters, we're merely coexisting in peace. We could do more. We will do more. "I'm sick of that aura around you." Because with every single detail, we're lying.


** Every. Single. Detail.**

_It's been smelling of pizza for the past hour or so. _

Sitting at the kitchen table has become torture ever since we moved in here. To think that I'd be anything else than thrilled was something unthought- yet here I am, slowly wondering if moving in with Itachi was such a great idea after all. We could have just went on living with Mother and Father, right? But considering Itachi's growing hatred for our old man, maybe it's not such a wonder, after all. I ever asked him to take me with him. I begged Father and I had to deal with Mother's tears, although we're barely 5 streets away from the big house. After all the persuasion, I admit defeat. I shouldn't be here.

_3 months ago... Everything was still fine. _

Even if I was pretending every day, I was fine with it. Even if I'm 16 and terribly impulsive, I managed. Even if Itachi likes to overheat food and then I have to watch him blow in it, I didn't mind. But time has never worked in my favor. And as an atheist, I can clearly state that God is taking his revenge on me, the hard way.

"Pizza for two, ready. Start munching, little one." Ha ha, it's so easy for you to say that, brother. Indeed easy. You were always the perfectly calm one, this should be child's play for you. Or maybe it was just that... You really don't give a shit.

The pizza was barely warm by the time I realized I should eat before _he_ eats it all. Taking one piece in my hand, I glared at Itachi shortly, and with a scowl he raised from his seat and started washing some dirty dishes resulted from the pizza-making. _'The rest of the pizza is __**mine**_._'_ Given the fact, he had nothing else to do at the table other than watch me eat in slow motion. And of course he wouldn't do that.

I hate this kitchen with a passion. And especially because from my seat, I have free view to the counter and sink. Why don't we eat in the living-room? I guess there's no point to these questions, after all. But one thing is seriously nagging me: is Itachi really as ignorant as he acts? For a guy like him, it seems almost impossible, but you never know.

I finished my pizza silently, only looking in my plate. I didn't even bother to put the plate in the sink afterwards- Itachi never obsessed over things like "wash your own dishes!" or other trivial matters. He probably enjoyed doing all the work and spoiling me, as far as I know. _Keep telling yourself that_.

The TV in Itachi's room was on, blasting out some weird music neither of us enjoyed, but it was okay as background noise. I hated the fact that the TV was in his room. That was wrong in so many ways that I could barely register them all. First of all, it wasn't in a space where I could go in at any time I wanted. Second of all, it generally meant he'd be watching with me. Third, the fact it was in _his_ room gave him the right to lay in bed and occasionally nudge my back with a foot. Anyway, there are many other aspects I rather not mention.

With all that, I still entered his room and collapsed on his bed. I was taking advantage of the fact he was not in the room- this was the only time when I could also lay in his bed and nudge the air with my foot. I know he wouldn't mind me staying in his bed even when he was in the room, but _I _minded. Because that meant he'd be right next to me.

"Sasuke, why did you close the door, I can't here the TV anymore! Alas, I'm coming in anyway." That's exactly why, my dearest. So I'd know if you come in _before_ you actually do.

I resumed my usual place, on the floor, leaning back on the side on his bed. When he entered the room, the first thing that popped into my eyes was the fact that he had his hair down and still had the cloth he wiped the dishes with in his hand. He didn't even come inside the room all the way, he only poked his head inside and frowned at the TV screen. "Switch the channel, I don't want to listen to that shit." It was american rap.

After 5 minutes, he came back to his room for good and collapsed on the very same bed I collapsed in 10 minutes prior. _Indirect contact, what do you know..._ Ever so graciously, he nudged my back and asked for the remote. I just threw it at him without looking, and by the sound it made, I think it landed on his stomach.

"Ouch." I didn't bother to answer. I was looking intently at the TV, trying to ignore his presence with all my might. And I was doing such a good job that I only realized he was right behind... Almost _above_ me, when his hair draped like a curtain in front of my eyes, blocking my view to the TV. Probably useless to mention that I had a mini-heart attack when this happened and were he not above me, my forehead would have gone right into his teeth. "I said ouch."

"Shit, Itachi, don't scare me like that!" I backed away fast, feeling unable to concentrate with his face being so close to mine. "What do you want?"

"An apology."

"Well, you won't be getting one. If anything, _you_ have a more important issue you should apologize to me about."

For a couple of seconds, he looked at me without realizing what I meant with that. So I must be right. He really doesn't care. Way to go, Sasuke. Way to go. But then, he looked at me with his pitch-black eyes and without even blinking, he managed to make all my self-esteem and force to keep on going crumble, and practically disappear:

"You know I wouldn't have done it if you didn't ask for it. _The kiss was your fault._" Damn you, Itachi. **Damn you. **Why did I think he'd make an exception for me? He's just as cold as usual. Expressive as a brick. _You were not like this __**that day.**_ And now what?

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a 2 or 3 chapter story, because I need to write, but at the same time I KNOW I have to focus on putting up the next chapter at Things I'll Always remember... So that's why it's gonna be a short thing, and I'l try to update within the next 3 days or so~ **

**I hope you'll like this little thing! Please drop a review to tell me what you think, okay?^^**


End file.
